ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Set Up
Set Up is the 13th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. It is the first episode to be shown from another characters point of view. Summary Adwaita goes hunting for Animo to be mutated. When he finds Animo, he agrees to help as long as Adwaita runs some errands for him. Once Adwaita has completed the errands, Animo steals his abilities. Plot There was gridlock all along a road. On the side there were busy shops, fast food stores, clothing outlets, pet stores, tech shops. Cars were constantly honking their horns. A man pushed his head out the window of his car. 'What the heck is going on up there?' he shouted. The bright sunlight glowed, causing a silhoutted creature to appear floating in the sky. Adwaita. He grinned evilly and began laughing. His silhouette moved closer to the ground, towards the shade and it disappeared. Then there was a loud bang. A giant three headed dog burst out from one of the pet stores, growling, squealing and barking. Atop it was Dr. Animo. The dog charged into the traffic and began destroying the cars, but then they began fading away. Animo looked at the cars in confusion. 'I knew you would be here' Adwaita said to himself. He cancelled out his invisibility spell and flew at Animo. The minute he made contact there was a bright flash of light and they all disappeared, Animo, Adwaita and the dog. The three reappeared in a base. Adwaita's base. It had a small puddle on the ground that teleported you to an ocean, air conditioners were blasting air all over the place and there were patches of grass and sand everywhere. Then, in a corner, there were grey stones with dark purple writing on them. The second Adwaita appeared, they began glowing, as if they sensed the mana within him. 'Who are you!' Animo shouted, ready to use the dog for defence. 'I am Adwaita, rightful ruler of Ledger Domain. I have witnessed your mutating abilities and I want to become your subject. We have a mutual hate for Ben Tennyson, I believe that with your help I could finally put an end to that brat!' Adwaita explained. Animo jumped off the dog. 'How can I trust that you will help me?' he asked. 'I will do anything for you' Adwaita said, bowing his head in shame, but also respect. 'Fine...' Animo said. He began circling Adwaita, inspecting him. 'You appear to be extra terrestrial with similarites towards the Galapagos Turtles. I am not very familiar with Galapagos Turtles, but if you would like to have experiments performed on you, I could send you on errands to be sure you are not going to betray me' Animo offered. 'I'll send you to get equipment that I will require to mutate you' he continued to explain. There was a moment of silence. 'Do you accept?' 'I accept' Adwaita said. Animo grinned. 'Good. First we will need to find my lair before we begin. Could you teleport us there?' Animo asked. 'I can only teleport to areas I have previously visited.' 'Well, that's a shame.' 'But, I can fly' Adwaita offered. Animo looked up. 'Well, this does change everything.' Animo held out a gun and shot the dog. It shrunk and entered a small capsule which automatically flew back into the gun. 'Lets go to my lair' he said. Adwaita grabbed hold of Animo and placed him onto the ground of the lair. Animo walked around with his hands out, then turned to face Adwaita. 'Welcome to my lair' he said. 'It is quite nice' Adwaita said, looking at all the disgusting, dead animals lying around. 'You don't intend to kill me, do you?' Adwaita asked. 'Like these vermin?' Animo smiled. 'Not unless you force me to.' Adwaita nodded his head. 'Now, what are these errands that you would like me to do?' Adwaita asked. 'Well, I will need to study a Galapagos Turtle in order to figure out exactly how to mutate you' Animo explained. 'These can be found in the Galapagos Islands which is a 45 minute flight from here. I expect you to capture five of these turtles and bring them back to me.' Adwaita nooded and flew out of the lair. Adwaita floated down and landed in the sand on the island. He looked around at the lucious green forests. Then there was screaming. 'What's that?' someone shouted. 'It's Ben Tennyson!' another person shouted. They began running towards Adwaita. Adwaita's hands lit up with red mana. 'Where? Where is the pest!' he shouted, looking around for Ben. 'Ben, photo op?' a young girl asked. She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of herself and Adwaita. Everyone began flashing their cameras, taking pictuers of Adwaita, enraging him. Adwaita had had enough and shot them all away with a blast of mana. The innocent people flew through the air, their clothes burning off of their bodies. 'Enough of this! I must find five Galapagos Turtles' Adwaita shouted, storming into the water. He dove under and began swimming around, searching for the turtles. A burst of pink mana shot out from the left side of his head. He looked over and saw a Galapagos Turtle swimming right by him. Adwaita quickly shot it with a blast and it teleported to Animo's lair. The right side of his head shot up and he quickly looked over. Right there, another two turtles. Adwaita quickly shot them. Only two more Adwaita thought. His right side glowed again, Adwaita quickly turned and shot at the turtle. There was a glowing from behind him, then an intense pain in his back. Adwaita turned to looked behind him and saw Ben Tennyson in the form of Upchuck, staring right at him. 'Leave the people and animals of this island alone, Adwaita' Upchuck said. He shot out his four tongues and grabbed onto a small piece of coral, then ate it. His stomach lit up and he shot another blast at Adwaita. 'Tennyson, stay away!' Adwaita shouted. He shot out a blast, but Upchuck quickly swam out of the way. 'I'll never let innocent people be harmed! Unless it is Kevin...' Upchuck opened his mouth again and shot out a blast. It whacked into Adwaita's face. Adwaita's chest opened up and he shot out a powerful blast of wind. The blast whacked into Upchuck and threw him, along with a large wave of water, out from beneath the surface. Adwaita entered his shell and began floating out from the water and up into the air. Upchuck was lying on the sand, unconscious. Adwaita felt a sensation coming from beneath him, so he looked that way. Another turtle. Adwaita shot a beam at it and it teleported to Animo's lair. 'Goodbye' Adwaita laughed. His body began glowing pink as he teleported away. 'Good job, Adwaita' Animo said as he prodded one of the turtles. He had four of them swimming in a giant tank, but one was dead on the table. The dead turtle was the one he was inspecting. 'Now, I will need some more tools...' He looked at Adwaita and began explaining. Adwaita flew through the air at a million miles an hour. He kept looking around, trying to find exactly where Animo's new lair was located. He checked behind him to see what was happening. 'Stupid Dr. He wanted me to prove I was worthy of being given enhanced abilities by searching for his new lair in under an hour, but he places it in areas that leave me being attacked!' Adwaita shouted. Behind him some Forever Knights were flying after him. Adwaita held out his hand and shot out a blast of flaming mana. 'Knights, call for back up!' one of the Forever Kngihts shouted. Adwaita continued flying as fast as he could. Then, he flew past Ben Tennyson. 'Adwaita?' Ben shouted. He transformed into TriWuzzo and began rolling after Adwaita. 'I have no time for you, Tennyson' Adwaita shouted. He held out his hands and shot at Ben. TriWuzzo dodged it and shot out a tri-beam. Adwaita was hit by it, but he entered his shell and began flying faster. TriWuzzo continued to shoot at him, but Adwaita's shell protected him. Suddenly, his shell began rotating and a hole appeared in the back. A strong blast of mana shot out and hit TriWuzzo, throwing him away. TriWuzzo transformed back into Ben and Adwaita flew away. 'Stupid Ben Tennyson, I need these mutations, I have no time for your heroics' Adwaita shouted as he flew away. Ben sat up and rubbed his head. 'Damnit, what's he talking about?' Ben asked. He activated the MEGATRIX II and began scrolling through it. 'Fasttrack!' he shouted. Fasttrack ran after Adwaita, searching for him to be sure that he hadn't lost the enemy. 'Where is he?' he asked himself. Fasttrack ran through the bushes until he saw Adwaita, flying over the water. Fasttrack ran at the water, expecting to run over the top of it as he did as XLR8, but he immediately sank. There was a flash of green light from beneath the surface and Ben's new alien appeared on the surface, swimming with super speed. Adwaita flew over the water with great speed, occasionally shooting out blasts of winds to boost his speed. Ben wasn't too far behind. He began talking into the MEGATRIX. 'Kevin, I'm following Adwaita, he's heading towards Bellwood. Be ready' he said. Adwaita heard him and shot out from his shell. Ben swam past him but quickly came back. 'Ben Tennyson, I've already told you that I do not have time for your heroics!' Adwaita shouted. He created a mana blast on his hand and shot it. Ben quickly dove under the water, then shot out and grabbed onto Adwaita with all four of his arms. He dragged Adwaita down into the water. Adwaita tried shooting him with mana, but Ben had his hands so that it was impossible. At the last minute, Adwaita shot out a burst of wind, pushing himself into the air, and Ben underwater. Adwaita flew off, heading right to Bellwood. As Adwaita flew onto the shore of Bellwood, he attempted to boost his speed. He knew that there were Plumbers all over this area. But he couldn't shoot out any blasts of wind. He looked around and saw Kevin and Gwen. Kevin was holding a vacuum like it was a rifle. It was aimed at Adwaita. 'Ready?' Kevin asked Adwaita. 'What?' Adwaita asked. But Kevin pushed a button on the vacuum and it began sucking the wind out of Adwaita's body. 'Stop it, what are you doing?' Adwaita asked. 'Sucking the wind from your body with my modified Plumber Vacuum' Kevin explained. 'QUIT IT!' Adwaita shouted. He shot out blasts of mana, destroying Kevin's vacuum. Ben burst out from the water and transformed. 'Humungousaur!' Humungousaur landed on Adwaita. Adwaita threw Humungousaur into the air. 'I already told you, I have no time for your interruptions!' Adwaita shouted. Humungousaur began growing in size. 'Well that's just too bad, isn't it?' Humungousaur asked. He grabbed onto Adwaita and began swinging him around. Adwaita placed his hands onto Humungousaur's wrist and began burning it. Humungousaur dropped Adwaita to the ground. 'Ben Tennyson, I have had enough of your interruptions' Adwaita said. He held out his hand and shot a powerful blast of mana. Quickly, Gwen jumped in the way and protected Ben and herself with a mana shield. Kevin absorbed the electricity from his ring and shocked Adwaita. Adwaita fell to the ground in almost defeat. The three began to circle him. Adwaita shook his head. 'No, I will not be defeated!' he shouted. There was a flash and Adwaita disappeared, reappearing in Animo's lair. 'Ahh, so you're finally back' Animo said, turning around. 'Did you bring me here?' Adwaita asked. 'No, I thought you teleported. You did not just lose control of your mana, did you?' Animo asked. 'No, I did it purposely...' Adwaita said, unsure of what just happened. 'Good, I have created an injection that will boost your mana manipulation, size, strength and speed' Animo said, walking over with a syringe. 'But you need complete control of your mana, or it will kill you' Animo warned. Adwaita tensed his arms. 'Mutate me' Adwaita said. His palms began glowing with small beams of mana, growing from his nervousness. Animo pushed the syringe through Adwaita's tough, rough skin. Slowly, he pushed the liquid from inside the syringe to inside Adwaita's body. Then, he pulled out the syringe. Adwaita looked at it. The syringe was glowing pink and red. 'What's going on?' he asked. Then the small beams of mana in his hands stopped glowing and became small balls of metal. They dropped to the ground. Animo began laughing a crazy laugh. 'I took out your mana and injected you with a special metal' he said. Adwaita held out his arms, created mana blasts, but they began a silvery color and slowly shrunk as they spread up his arms. 'What!' Adwaita shouted. His arms were completely covered in metal. Animo laughed again as he jumped onto a bird and flew away. Adwaita looked at his arms in shock. 'He will pay. I need to get my abilities back...' Then a faint glow appeared on his hands. The metal balls on the ground began rising. 'What's this?' he asked himself. He dropped the metal balls and held out his hands. Slowly, he began creating a mana blast that was covered in burning metal. Adwaita laughed. 'Animo is definitely going to pay. I'm sure he didn't expect this to happen!' Adwaita shouted to himself. In Animo's secret lair, he began injecting mana into small vials. The vials glowed a pinky/magenta color. Animo smiled. 'I'm going to be unstoppable!' he shouted. But then the glow began to fade. 'W-what's going on?' he asked. Then he began thinking. The only way that the mana could disappear is if it returned to Adwaita's body. 'No...' he said. Characters *Adwaita (Main Character) Villains *Animo *Ben Tennyson *Forever Knights *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson Aliens Used *Upchuck *TriWuzzo *Fasttrack *Surprise Alien *Humungousaur Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: MEGA Alien